A Day in the Life of the Bakuras
by PAyugioh
Summary: One Shot: A sweet tendership fic detailing the everyday doings of our favorite couple. Cute, fun, kind of fluffy (Pun intended). Enjoy! based on the Abridged Series


**A Day in the life of the Bakuras**

**A Tendershipping fic**

The morning sun was rising on what would be a beautiful summer day. It was 8:00 am on a Saturday, and Ryou was already awake, and starting his day. He had taken a shower, gotten dressed and started cooking breakfast.

In typical fashion, his partner, Yami Bakura, was still sprawled across their bed, the blankets barely covering him. He rolled over a few times, trying to shield his eyes from the harsh morning sun. He hated the light, but knew he had to get up eventually. He stood up groggily, and walked out towards his kitchen.

"Morning Sunshine!" Ryou said with such genuine happiness, it almost made Bakura sick.

"Ryou, I swear to god…" He looked at the innocent face, knowing he couldn't get angry at it.

"I cooked up some eggs and bacon, just like you like." The boy smiled and handed him a plate loaded with two fried eggs, three pieces of sizzling bacon, and some toast.

"Thank you, my gracious host." Bakura smirked sarcastically as he began eating his meal. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Ryou was an excellent cook, and he always knew to make exactly what Bakura wanted, without even asking.

Ryou noticed Bakura was still in his sleep pants and a t-shirt. He could also see his Yami's hair didn't have its usual fluff, and even through the cooking, the air still smelled off somehow.

"Bakura, did you shower yet? Or brush your teeth? Or do anything else for that matter?" Ryou looked at his partner, who hadn't stopped eating to answer yet. "Well, did you?" He asked again, this time more forcefully, but still innocent and sweet.

"Does it even matter, it's Saturday, who cares about such things on the weekend." He said in between bites, not caring if it made his host uncomfortable. "I know you'll still love me no matter what." He said as he stopped eating, stood up, and grabbed Ryou to hug him, making sure to get as close to his face as possible before saying "Tell me I'm wrong."

"Get off me! You're disgusting, you know that?" Ryou screamed as he pushed him off and tried to breath, soon regretting that. "Either you go clean yourself up, or I don't cuddle tonight." He waved him off, trying to hide some laughter.

"Fine, I'll do it already. You mortals are so sensitive." He sighed as he walked to the shower to clean up.

After twenty minutes, Ryou watched his partner walk out of the bathroom; towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair was flattened and still wet. Bakura walked into their room, and got dressed.

When he reappeared, he was dressed in a blue polo shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts. He was ready for whatever Ryou had planned for the day.

"I have a list of stuff for us to do today." Ryou smiled as he pulled a small piece of folded paper out of his pocket.

"Of course you do." His partner sighed in laziness.

"First, we need some groceries, then we need to pick up a gift for Yugi and Yami's anniversary, and lastly, we need to pick up a movie for tonight." He winked at the last part.

"All right, let's go get this over with." Bakura almost snarled as he said that.

They left the house and began driving to the store. Bakura was lounging back in his seat, and his host was driving slowly and carefully down their road. They arrived at the store, grabbed a cart, and began shopping.

"Ryou, do we really need all these green plants. I'm not a bloody rabbit." Bakura frowned.

"Yes, but you are as Fluffy as one." The boy smiled at his own cheeky response.

"You're lucky there are witnesses here, because you should be dead right now." Bakura growled.

The two kept shopping, picking up odds and ends, filling their cart to a decent capacity. As they walked down one aisle in particular, a small boy ran up to Bakura and asked "Can I pet your hair? It looks soft, almost like a bunny."

Ryou tried to hide his laughter, and Bakura quickly responded "Piss off you little runt." He then flashed his fangs and the boy began to cry and ran away.

"Looks like I still got it." He smiled.

"Kura, that was mean, you should apologize." Ryou stared at him, giving him "the look".

"Oh you're just mad because I did the exact same thing to you when we first met. Come on; let's get done here so we can go home." He wrapped his arm around his host, and playfully stroked his hair. Ryou blushed, and they made their way to the check out.

1 hour and $110.45 later, the two white haired teens were on their way to a gift shop to get their best friends an anniversary gift. Yami and Yugi had been together for 5 years now, so Ryou wanted to get them something special.

"Couldn't we just give them cash like last year, or a gift card?" Bakura said, sounding uncaring.

"It's their fifth anniversary, it's meaningful. We need to get something special, something from the heart." Ryou looked as his Yami, who wasn't paying the slightest of attention to what he was saying, instead focusing on his phone.

"We could give them a heart, that would be sentimental." Kura laughed as he clicked his phone off and got out of the car.

They entered the gift shop, and were greeted by many antiques and odd pieces of foreign cultures. Bakura went to see if they had any knives or other sharp utensils. Ryou looked in the Egyptian artifact section. It's there where he spotted a keepsake box shaped like a golden pyramid. He examined, and then looked at the price.

"$25? It's perfect, they'll love it." He grabbed the item and placed it on the counter, then called to Bakura, telling him they were done. He returned promptly, holding a golden dagger, which he placed on the counter as well. Ryou gave him another look, and Bakura responded with a smartass smirk. They bought both items, and promptly left the store. They drove to their friend's house, knocked on the door, and were greeted by the two tricolored, spiky haired boys.

"Hey guys, Happy Anniversary! We got you this!" Ryou handed Yugi the pyramid, showing him that it was a keepsake box, and then started conversing with him as they walked into the living room. Yami and Bakura walked into the kitchen, and started talking as well.

"How do you handle Yugi? Does he ever get "too nice"? Ryou is always so goddamned happy." Bakura sighed.

"Yeah, you really just get used to it. I'm just happy to have someone to talk to, you know? We understand each other, and I'm sure you feel the same for him, even if you don't care to admit it." Yami replied, taking a sip out of his drink.

Bakura would never tell anyone that, but he was right. He really did love Ryou, and would do anything to keep him safe.

"Thanks for the bloody love story there, you really tugged on my heartstrings." Bakura said, faking a lip quiver and acting all sappy.

"Ah, go screw you." Yami replied, looking at Bakura making a fool of himself.

"Don't tempt me." Bakura grinned slyly.

In the living room, the other two were having a similar conversation.

"Yugi, does Yami ever get, oh what's the word, aggressive? Bakura's been a little rowdier than usual lately." Ryou said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, they do that. It's like they want to show dominance, and honestly, I just let him go. He'll never hurt you; he just doesn't know how to express his love gently." Yugi looked at the boy, then back at new gift.

The pair began to say their goodbyes and left the house, heading to the video store before going home. They arrived and immediately began searching for a movie. Ryou went to the family section, while Bakura headed straight for horror. Ryou knew he wouldn't be able to argue with his Yami on this, so he snuck over to that section and asked him what movie he was considering.

"I'm in between Super Cannibal Summer Camp III and Death's Metro." He held both movies in his hands, then cracked a sly grin "You know what, let's have ourselves a double feature." He looked at Ryou, who was already shaking a little. They rented both films, and headed home. Ryou brought in the groceries, and Bakura walked in, kicked off his shoes, and jumped on the couch.

Ryou began to cook a chicken meal he had learned about when he was in school. It had an orange glaze, and was sided with broccoli and potatoes. He had also prepared a cake for dessert. He called to Bakura, telling him dinner was done. Kura walked in, sat down, and began making a plate up. Just to humor his host, he would eat some broccoli. They both ate their meals and the dessert as well. After clean up, they went into the living room and Bakura put in one of the two movies, Death's Metro- A slasher movie taking place in the London Underground Rail System.

After an hour and a half of gore, blood, and death, the movie was finished. Ryou was in a state of sheer terror, while Bakura merely yawned, looked at Ryou, and put in the next movie. If the last one wasn't enough, this movie surely would make anyone scared. It made Death's Metro look like Winnie the Pooh. Blood, Gore, Small amounts of nudity, violence, disturbing images, everything you could imagine, it was all there.

Bakura absolutely loved it, and actually clapped when it was over. Ryou, on the other hand, sat there wide eyed, shivering in fear. He was terrified of everything he had just witnessed, but tried to tell himself it was only a movie.

The two boys began to get ready for bed, with Ryou changing into full pajamas, and Kura grabbing the same pants from earlier that day. They both went into the bed, and Bakura turned off the light. He was out almost instantly, while Ryou was struggling to keep his eyes closed. After a few minutes, he fell asleep, though this would be short-lived.

After an hour of nightmares, he awoke quickly. He was sweating very heavily, soaking his pillow. He sat up and started to cry. Bakura heard this, and woke up fast. He turned to see his partner crying and went to comfort him. Ryou hadn't noticed him, and when he felt the hand touch his back, he recoiled in fear, covered his face with his hands, and cried "Please don't kill me! I'm sorry!"

"Ryou! Ryou! It's me. It's only me. It's okay." Bakura said softly as he hugged his host. Ryou snuggled into his Yami's shoulder, and continued to cry.

"It was those stupid movies, wasn't it? Ah, I'm an idiot! I shouldn't have forced you to watch those. I'm sorry." Bakura yelled at himself.

"I-It's o-okay." Ryou managed to say between cries. "I d-don't b-blame you. I s-should h-have known bet-better. It just felt so real, I was just running, and then I was being chased, and then I was being sta-" His eyes filled with tears once more. Bakura stroked his partner's hair, and held him tight.

"It's okay, bud. It wasn't real, because you know I would never let that happen to you." Bakura said calmingly, and he saw Ryou smile.

"Could we leave a light on tonight?" Ryou asked looking at his partner.

"Of course we can, come here." Bakura clicked a light on, and then proceeded to snuggle with Ryou, hugging him close, and reassuring him that everything was okay. He kissed his head and whispered "Good night Ryou." And Ryou responded softly "Good night Fluffy" before both nodded off to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
